


Princess Arya loves her Red Wolf

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, F/F, Lesbian Arya Stark, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, Queen Sansa, Queen in the North, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Incest renditon of Arya's return to Winterfell.Arya POV.Sansrya incest.Smut.





	Princess Arya loves her Red Wolf

_I have to find my way back to her...Sansa.. I'll kiss her and beg her pardon like a proper lady. She'll like that._

Arya Stark had always loved her sister Sansa, but some days, she had made it very difficult, and Arya's jealousy caused a feud that had contnued until the day of her father's death. She swore to herself if the two wolves ever reunited, all that was in the past.

One day, on her way to kill the queen, she ran into an old friend. 

"I thought you wuld go back to Winterfell." Arya scoffed, and shook her head. _How can I? The Boltons will sure as the Gods get their turn, but not yet. How could I ever face the ghosts of Father and Mother and Robb when I could not even save them or Sansa, who's dead for all I know!_ Last she had heard, Sansa was responsible for murdering King Joffrey and was being hunted down by the Lannisters. 

"Why in the world would I go there? Roose Bolton rules."

Hot Pie shook his head amusedly. 

"No. An army of Northmen and Wildlings came down, and attacked Winterfell. The Boltons were slaughtered."

"....What?"  The Boltons, defeated?

"The battle was lost until the knights of House Arryn arrived, led by Sansa Stark. She's Queen in the North now. They call her the Red Wolf."

 _Sansa..? My sister?_ Now this definitely didn't sound real.

You're lying!" She desperately cried.

"Why would I lie about that? She's your sister!"

_Gods, Sansa! You're alive? You're ok! I must go back! How could I have not been there for her? And Queen? She's queen now? She took our home back. I'm so sorry, elder sister!_

"Um...I should go now. Thank you for the food."

 

Dismounting her horse, Arya strode up to the gate, but was stopped by a surly woman she recognized as the one who defeated the Hound. 

"Who goes there?" Brienne demanded. But as soon as the words left her mouth, her face changed into one of realization. 

"You're....Oh..Arya! Arya, you made it back?"

"Aye. Brienne of Tarth, was it not?"

"Yes, my lady....excuse me...my princess!"

"That's right, Sansa's queen now. But I'm no lady or princess. I'm just Arya. Stand up, there's no need for that." 

Hesitantly, Brienne got off her knee, "As you command, Arya. Your sister will be expecting you. I already informed her you had survived. But that was months ago. What have you been doing?"

"Long story. Now, where's my sister?"

 

She stepped into Sansa's quarters. Sansa slowly looked up, and it was if she half didn't believe it and half saw a ghost. She squeaked, and whispered, "A-Arya...?" 

Arya's eyes gazed up at her, "Hello. Do I need to call you, Your Grace?"

Sansa chuckled and shook her head, "Call me what you like. You're alive and here. That is all that matters, dear baby sister."

She surged forward and captured Arya in a tight loving hug. Arya gladly hugged back, and they sat like that for what felt like hours.

"Oh...Oh Arya...where have you been? How did you get back to Winterfell?"

The ravenhead replied "A long and bloody tale. I imagine yours is too."

Sansa nodded, "Yes...but Jon's here too. He made me queen. With him, it has been bearable. You shold have seen his face when he saw me. When he sees you, his heart will stop. Unfortunately I have already sent him on a delicate diplomatic mission south."

"I shall speak to him when he gets back. Did you kill Joffrey? Before the Battle of Snow-"

"No...I wish I had though."

"Me too," Arya whispered regretfully. "HE was one of them. On the list of people I'm going to kill."

"Oh I believe it. Look at you. You've been training? Gods, Arya. You really aren't much of a Lady!" 

Arya blushed. Sansa had been checking out her muscles?  It was an odd feeling. Yet no less odd than daydreaming about giving Sansa a kiss. 

"Yes I was in Braavos, where my dancing teacher was from." 

Sansa suddenly became full of sadness and regret, "I couldn't have survived what you've survived. I'm...s-so sorry, baby sister...for everything! I was awful!"

Arya shook her head and stroked Sansa's hair lovingly, while wiping away Sansa's tears, "Nonsense. I'm the one who is sorry. You're a queen now. You took our home back.  I could not be more proud! But me...I'm a murderer. An assassin. I literally cut faces off."

Sansa was a bit shocked by this but replied, "Nothing you've done could make me angry with you. We've all killed. The people I execute still haunt me every night. Please don't talk this way about yourself."

Arya smiled genuinely. Queen Sansa was a totally different Sansa. Wise, regal, thoughtful and kind. 

"Thank you."  She wrapped her arms around the redhead again, enjoying her soft warmth. She felt Sansa's breasts press up against her own. Arya knew she didn't have the largest chest in the world but Sansa's were so firm and round. She blushed, and hoped Sansa didn't notice. 

Her feelings were not uncommon. Targaryens did it for centuries. But it still made Arya feel shameful. _Stop it right now, she's your bloody sister. Who I love and want to kiss-Stop!_

"Are you sure we're ok?" Arya began sniffling again. 

Sansa gave her a soft, brilliant smile to reassure her. "Please allow that years of suffering may change a person's outlook. The girl I was, she died with Father. She was weak and foolish. So I killed her."

"Aye..I killed old Arya too."

"Well I love new Arya!" Sansa giggled, "I hope she stays."

"You need not worry. I will never leave you again, Sans."

All their doubts, all their pain, it was washing away. Both had long since forgiven one another, and were now bonded as true sisters. 

"You know...you've gotten quite beautiful, little sister." Sansa was looking at her strangely, gazing at her muscles again.

"Wow...that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me! But no need for it, my lovely queen. You're the beautiful one of the family. Like Mother. I'm no lady."

"It's time to grow up, Arya. You're a princess now. If I fall-"

"Sans-"

"If I fall, you must lead the North. Prince Jon's a legitimized bastard and Bran is here too but he abdicated to me. Something about not being Bran anymore." Considering Sansa's death deeply horrified Arya as she did not wish to think about it. But it was true. By all laws of Westeros, she was the heir to the Northern crown.

"I'll never be as good a lady as you...." Arya clung to her tightly. For a brief moment of clarity, she realized she was the Cersei of the North. A desperate, broken girl clinging to their more responsible sibling, begging for love.

"You'll do ok...you are a Stark. Father and Mother would be proud."

Arya stopped sniffling and before she could stop herself, planted a soft kiss on Sansa's rosy cheek. 

"I promised myself I would act more like a Lady for your sake, kiss you and ask your forgiveness."

"Well, you have it." Sansa was blushing as well, a bit shocked by the act of affection. "Thank you for the kiss. I think however, we are all apology'd out." What does she mean? OH GODS! Sansa had slipped a hand up her garments and tickled her bare tummy. 

"Your queen must hear you laugh, my cute little princess!"

"Ahhh! Sansa, stop!" Arya giggled playfully. 

 

They rolled onto Sansa's bed and played for what felt like hours. Finally, Sansa pinned her.

"Hm, got you. The Queen in the North wins again."

Arya smirked evilly, and used her reflexes and muscles to grab Sansa's tummy and flip her.

"Nope. Princess does."

"ARYA! Let me up, this instant."

"Nope!" Sansa pouted, which Arya giggled at. _So cute._

Arya's eyes turned to her sister's pink soft lips. They were so close...If she could just...Arya was filled with an overwhelming desire to kiss those lips and feel her sister's big breasts. Before Sansa could ask what she was doing, Arya leaned in all the way and pressed her lips against her sister's.  

"Mmwah?" 

Sansa squealed and pushed her off. 

"A-Arya, what was that? We're not Targaryens!"

"I'm not marrying some perfumed lord. And we both know what you've been staring at all night. But it's ok, Sans. Don't be ashamed. Let me love you in the home you took back. Let me kiss you."

"B-but...you're my sister! People will-"

"Fuck them. They don't need to know. If you don't want to kiss, I will stop. I wll never hurt or pressure my darling elder sister."

Sansa pouted, but ultimately, gave in, releasing her shoulders.

"I...I want you to kiss m-me."

"All I ever wanted to hear."

She leaned into the kiss, giving herself a better position. She tasted her sister's lips slowly and softly. Roses mixed with Snow. That was the redhead's scent, moaning beneath her. Slowly, Sansa began kissing back. As the kiss gradually got more intense, they progressed to full on Dorne-kissing. Sansa sucked on Arya's tongue, letting it enter and xplore her hot mouth.

Arya grabbed and massaged Sansa's breasts, eliciting a loud moan. 

"Ahh..."

"Ssh..."

"Arya.....please. I don't know what's happening. I think I...Ahhh!"

"You gotta be quiet, sister. Wait...did you just...?"

There was much more wetness than usual on Sansa's underwear. She had climaxed just from this?

"I-I'm sorry, Arya...."

"Oh Sansa! Was that your first cum? I'm so happy! I'm glad I made you cum just from that. Please don't be ashamed of your body. I really want to make you feel even better though!"

Sansa smiled lovingly up at her sister, now lover. _Sisver?_

"Um...are we lovers now?"

"Only if you wish to be."

Sansa nodded shyly. So then...we should do lover things then. Arya had not ever had homosexual sex but she had seen others in her travels do it. Arya responded by continuing her ministrations. She unhooked and slid off her own clothes, and then her sister's, exposing the fully naked pussy of her queenly lover. 

Smirkng seductively, Arya lowered her own pussy onto Sansa's, whch made them both moan loudly. 

"I love you. I love you." Both women kept moaning. 

As Arya slowly scissored her, Sansa used her hand to muffle her screams of pleasure. 

"OH! OH! Yes! Yes! Fuck!"

Arya rocked her hips back and forth, rigorously fucking her sexy ass sister, hard. _I love making love to you Sansa! I want to do this with you forever! Fuck what anyone else fucking thinks!_

"Your queen demands you f-fuck me harder, Arya!"

"Anything for my queen!"

"Ahhhhh!"

Naughtily smirking, Arya shoved a finger up Sansa's arse, who jerked her hips and gasped. 

_Mm take it up your fucking arse, Sans._

Finally, both cummed, squirting fountains of girl-cum all over the queen's bed.  The princess let out a final scream of pleasure and love,

"SANSAAAA!"

"ARYA!"

Then they collapsed, exhausted and sweaty. The room smelled heavily of sweat and sex.

"Gods, sister."

"Yeah..."

She rolled over and gave Sansa a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Do you love me?" It was a question Arya was burning inside to know. 

"....Yessss..." Sansa whispered sultrily, and smiled lovingly. Then she closed her eyes, asleep blissfully.

Arya snuggled up to her newfound true love, pressing her cheek against the Red Wolf's naked breasts.

"I love you too, Sansa. I always will. Goodnight, my queen." Oh she did. She loved her Red Wolf. More than anything.

 

Just outside, Brienne of Tarth was guarding the Queen. She heard moaning. Alot of it. Yet she dared not judge. Of course, Sansa would take a lover. She hardly expected it to be rough and wild Princess Arya however. Still, duty was duty. All she ever wanted was for the Stark girls to be happy. And they were.

 


End file.
